Midnight's Pride
by Kura Sumi
Summary: Midnight is a young outlander lioness with dwindling hope for her pride. To restore order and peace, Midnight must ally herself with the lions of Pride Rock. But her quest turns out to be a little more than expected. [[DISCONTINUED]]
1. Chapter 1: Outlanders

Midnight is young Outlander lioness with dwindling hope for her pride. Their lead male is dead, and now the lionesses are on the brink of anarchy. The pride's only hope is to send someone for help, and Midnight is the only one that seems ready. She is sent to ally herself with the Pridelanders, but her journey seems to be more than the young lioness can handle. Can Midnight find help for her pride, or will her quest stop before it has started?

------------------------------------------

**This is my first Lion King fanfic, so go easy on me. Now time for the discalimer, then you can read the story.**

_I do not own Lion King. Disney does, and they did a wonderful job._

_I do not own the character Saigon. The artist on TLKFAA named Saigon owns him. He is her character, not mine._**

* * *

**

**Ch 1: Outlanders**

**M**idnight scratched at an elusive flea that was hiding somewhere in her fur. She was skinny and her pitch black fur was unkempt, but the annoying fleas seemed to like her more than any of the other scrawny lionesses in her pride. With a half-hearted snarl she let the bug do what it wanted and padded over to her friend, a scruffy golden lioness by the name of Shade. Midnight lowered herself down next to her friend and sighed. She trapped an emerald green beetle under her paw and teased it roughly, tossing it to and fro with her claws and eventually batting it away with a single swipe. Shade followed her every move with amber eyes, her tail twitching with annoyance.

"Must you really be so idle?" Shade asked in a voice that seemed to be oozing with irritation. "You sit around and play with beetles when you should really be out hunting for the pride. We have less food than before, and you chose to sit here and play with bugs!" The golden lioness pulled herself up onto her feet and began to pace, limping heavily on one of her legs. Not long ago, Shade had been attacked by hyenas, and the savage brutes won. They had torn her back right leg, leaving a bloody mess of matted fur as a reminder of what had happened.

It wasn't long before Shade couldn't stand any more, and rolled over on her side next to Midnight.

"I'm sorry for snapping," she said in a voice filled with tiredness. "It's my leg, it won't stop throbbing." Midnight nodded, even though she had been slightly taken aback by her friend's mood swing. Normally, Shade was the type of lion that could get away with lying in the sun all day, and she wouldn't feel guilty about it at all. Now it had changed, and all because their pride male, Thistle, had died. With his death came anarchy of all the beasts in the kingdom, especially hyenas. They would steal kills from the lionesses before they even had a chance to sink their teeth into the still-warm flesh. The hyenas also drove away groups of lionesses who came to the watering holes. There was almost no way of survival for the dwindling group of lionesses, until Midnight discovered something truly important: the hyenas were reduced to stumbling, idiotic pests in the night.

But still, Midnight's group was in disarray. They had no true leader, so they fought often. Some lionesses even carried scars from others who could not hold back their fury and annoyance. Midnight was one of the few who hadn't been attacked by tooth or claw. The only lioness that could break up a snarling pair of females was Talla, a small female with a voice that could talk almost anyone out of anything. Midnight liked to think she was half snake, because of the way she could slip out of unpleasant situations at her own free will, like it was just a trivial matter of saying the right things at the right time, with the right tone of voice to convince everyone that you did nothing wrong at all, and they should just let you go without a fuss.

Shade continued to apologize, however. "It's not like you can go out at hunt now anyways. It's not dark yet, and the hyenas are bound to attack you if you go now, even if you have some other lionesses with you. They just attack in such huge numbers, there's no way we can stand a chance. I-" Shade would have continued, but Midnight cut her off.

"Shade, there's no need to be sorry. I know you didn't mean what you said. We'll just wait for the sun to go down, and then I'll hunt, simple."

"When you get back," Shade said in a tired voice, "Bring me back some meat. I don't think I'm going to come with you." It was obvious that her wound was sapping the energy out of the dark brown lioness, and she set her head in her paws carefully. Midnight smiled slightly and nodded.

"When I get back, I'll bring you a nice, juicy warthog leg." She said softly. Shade's eyelids drooped and her head titled limply to the side as she fell asleep.

Midnight got silently to her feet and turned to pad toward the den, when Talla and two other lionesses padded slowly past her, flicking their tails in a superior air. At once, Midnight's fur stood on end. _Snake!_ She snarled in her head, digging her claws into the ground and barring her teeth slightly. Talla turned around and smirked, giving Midnight a look that made her feel like her fur was being rubbed the wrong way. She took a deep breath and exhaled, telling herself not to let Talla bait her. She turned and shot the small lioness a look of contempt before padding over to a withered old grey lioness.

"Khaz, we need to go hunting for the pride tonight," she said rather loudly. Khaz was blind and almost deaf; her body was breaking down more every day. The grey lioness turned her sightless silver eyes on Midnight.

"Yes, I believe we do. These old ears of mine have been picking up complaints from every lioness in the pride about this food shortage," Khaz said, pushing herself stiffly to her feet. She leaned heavily on Midnight and padded out of the den. She took a deep breath, scenting the air, and sighed. "The land grows bleaker and deader every day," she rasped, sitting down with a huff. Midnight's ears twitched as she starred at the dead shrubs and grasses around her. "I fear that one day, we will have to move the pride to a safer place," Khaz continued with a cough.

"Send Snake-tongue. I'm sure she'll get a kick out of making a life-threatening journey towards the Pridelands," Midnight said with a sneer. Khaz struck out blindly with her paw and cuffed the black lioness across the ears.

"Enough! I am the only lioness with enough power to give orders here, so I say stop looking for trouble!" Khaz's milky white eyes grew firm, and she starred directly at Midnight even though she couldn't actually see her. "Squabbles break out in this pride every day. You making rash remarks and teasing jeers will only increase the number of fights. You seem to like challenges, so maybe it is you who will be sent when the time comes," the old lion growled. Midnight looked slightly taken aback at her elder's sudden change of mood. The black lion took a few steps back, but stopped and starred at Khaz.

"If I'm sent, I'll be ready," she said in a cold monotone. Something about Khaz's tone and the stony look in her eyes made Midnight's fur stand on end. She padded over a small group of lions and lay down; watching as the sun sank wearily, turning the dead wasteland into a mixture of bright oranges and bloody reds. Midnight sighed and followed the dark silhouette of Khaz as she limped around blindly. It wasn't long before Midnight's conscious kicked in and she stood up to help the old lioness. She padded over and let Khaz lean on her flank as they padded back over to the den.

"Midnight, tell the others that we are free to hunt now. Take some lionesses and bring back meat for the pride," Khaz said slowly, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. She lay down in a corner of the den, placing a paw over her muzzle wearily. "Bring me back some meat."

Midnight nodded, forgetting her animosity and padding out of the den. She walked over to the small group of lions and shook them all awake. "Come on, we're going hunting," she growled. The other lionesses yawned and stretched, their strong muscles rippling under their short fur. Midnight padded over to the den and stuck her head inside. "Khaz, we're leaving," she said loudly. Silence; absolutely no response from inside the den. Midnight shrugged and walked away, thinking the old lion must be sleeping. She trotted over to the rest of the hunting group and swished her tail in finality. "Let's go," she said, beginning to walk away from the dens. A familiar silky voice made her stop in her tracks and her fur stand on end.

"May I join you?" Talla said with a sneer

Midnight turned and starred at the small lioness. "Of course," she said through clenched teeth. Her fur bristled, but she forced it to lie flat again. Talla brushed past Midnight and joined the rest of the group, bringing the total number of hunting lionesses up to nine. Midnight sighed and continued walking, muttering under her breath, sheathing and unsheathing her ebony claws.

- - -

The group of lionesses padded silently on, only the sound of dead branches and twigs snapping under their feet, shattering the quiet like invisible lightning bolts. The air between Talla and Midnight seemed to crackle with intensity, and the black lioness lashed her tail violently. Her head shot up as she saw a fat warthog snuffling around in the bushes not to far away. She twitched her tail in signal to the others, and at once all the lionesses were pressed close to the ground. Talla signaled to three lionesses, and they spread out to circle their prey.

Midnight crept slowly forward. She was downwind, which was to her advantage. Her amber eyes glinted in the moonlight as she checked to see if all the lionesses were in position. They were, and everything was ready.

With an intentionally loud snarl, Midnight sprang from her hiding spot. She had one goal now: to drive the warthog towards the others. The pig squealed in fright and bolted, kicking up its pronged hooves in terror. Midnight snarled as the warthog slashed open her muzzle, with began to bleed. She stumbled slightly, and another lioness stepped in. It was a scrawny but well-muscled pale lioness named Shika. She sped forward and teased the warthog, lashing out inches away from its tough hide. Midnight faltered for another second, but soon caught up. The warthog shot sideways and another lioness sprang from the bushes, an emerald-eyed beauty named Sage. She lashed out at the warthog and soon had it back on course, speeding with startled squeals towards the remaining lionesses hidden in the scrub. Midnight snapped at it, and the pig dashed into the bushes. There was a startled squeal, and the grass shook violently. Talla emerged, her lips bloody and her claws stained crimson. Midnight felt a sudden wave of jealousy that the undersized lion got to kill the prey and not her. She stalked over to the dead warthog and examined it. Its side was ripped open, and its neck was snapped. She rolled it over and closed its glazed eyes. Even though it was dead, it was only proper that Midnight pay it at least a little respect. She glanced over her shoulder and stepped aside for the biggest lioness of them all, Sage, carry it away.

- - -

Midnight followed slowly behind the other lionesses, her pitch black fur covered in dust. She licked her lips as small droplets of blood fell off her whiskers; the wound was beginning to stop bleeding, but it hadn't halted the flow of blood just yet. All the lionesses were clumped together in a group for safety measures; they didn't want to be left helpless if a hyena did jump out of the bushes in the middle of the night and attack them. Midnight was stuck in the middle of the group, and she felt as if all the air was being pressed out of her because of her cramped position. Sage held the warthog limply in her jaws, and its rich sent floated leisurely around the group, making tier mouths water with hunger.

Suddenly, Midnight's ears flipped up. She was only paces away from the dens now, and she could hear lion's claws scuttling around violently on the cave floor. Snarls erupted and two hyenas ran out of the cave, their stubby tails in the air, their mouths open wide in a crazy chorus of maniacal laughter. Midnight snarled and chased after them, but was stopped by Shade. The dark brown lioness blocked her path completely, standing on three legs because the wound on her leg had been torn wider.

"Stop, Midnight. If we hurt them, the rest will just come and raid the dens. They got to Khaz before the others and I could help. She' pretty torn up, but I think she'll live," Shade said breathlessly. Midnight hesitated for a moment before turning away and walking into the den. A small scruffy lioness by the name of Jade was huddled over the still form of Khaz, and she backed away swiftly when Midnight entered. The black lioness walked stiffly over to her elder and bent down next to her. Khaz was still breathing, but her chest heaved with the effort. When she coughed, blood spattered on the ground.

"Midnight?" she croaked, her silver eyes swiveling in her pride mate's direction.

Midnight swallowed as she felt her throat tighten. "Yes," she said softly, digging her claws into the ground, seeking comfort from the cold stone where she had grown up. She felt her face get red hot and her vision blurred. For years she had always seen Khaz as a powerful and wise lion, and to see her in such a weak state seemed to rip out her heart.

Khaz collapsed into a horrible coughing fit, spattering droplets of blood all around her. "Listen. The hyenas are getting way out of paw…"

Midnight knew what was coming next, and it sucked all of the breath out of her chest.

"And we need to send someone for help. I want you to go and ally yourself with the Pridelanders as swiftly as possible; don't stop for anything." Khaz continued, her words coming out in strangled gasps.

Midnight was willing to accept the offer, but she couldn't help shaking her head. "But what about you? And the hyenas? What if you get attacked-"

"I'll be fine," Khaz interrupted. "I want you to leave before the sun rises, while there's still some moonlight left. Go get ready," the old lioness said with finality. Midnight straitened and padded out of then den. Like a scared spider, Jade jerked back into the den to treat Khaz's wounds. Shade limped over to Midnight, concern growing in her features.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Shade asked. It was obvious she had been eavesdropping on Khaz and Midnight. The black lioness looked quickly away, averting her eyes.

"I have to. I have to go get help from the Pridelanders so this pride can have a chance to survive," Midnight responded sadly. Her friend grew speechless with shock, and Midnight padded slowly away. A few of the lionesses nudged a large portion of the warthog towards her, and she ate it half-heartedly. She felt queasy, and her mind was spinning with the speed at which the new events were taking place. She finished and padded to the end of the den, her tail twitching nervously. The other lionesses huddled around her, the ones she knew better pressing their noses into her flank.

"Good luck, Midnight," several of them chanted, watching sadly as the black lioness began to retreat into the darkness of the Outlands.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Chapter one, and I'm already working on chapter two. Don't forget to keep reviewing and checking in to see when I update! I promise that this story will get more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pridelands

**I have to say, I was very supprised to see how fast people read and reviewed my story! Thanks guys! I tried to get the next chapter up just as quick, but it took a few days. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Ch 2: Pridelands

It seemed like hours since Midnight had left, and her pace was grueling. Her paws pounded relentlessly on the dry desert-like ground, and kicked clouds of dust into the air with every step. She kept thinking about how lucky she was to not have been spotted by a hyena yet; she must have traveled half the Outlands and seen neither hide nor hair of the foul beasts. She was thankful for this, since she didn't think she would make it out alive if a group of hyenas mobbed her. She was just getting too tired. Midnight stumbled slightly, but managed to keep herself up. She had to keep going, but her night vision was blurred. She shook her head, wondering why, and was surprised to find that tears spattered onto the ground. Midnight was crying. She stumbled for another moment and tried to stem the flow of tears.

_I have to keep going. I can't just turn back now. That would mean disowning my pride, disowning Khaz and Shade,_ she thought stubbornly. Midnight took a deep breath and started off again slowly, placing one paw in front of the other with only one thought in her head: every step she took was getting her closer to the Pridelands. Closer to help for Khaz, Shade, and even Snake-tongue Talla.

Even though her pace had slowed since she started on her journey, Midnight was panting hard. She cast around for a stream or a puddle; anything that she could drink from. The black lioness found relief in a small oasis. She dove for it, landing with a splash in the icy water. She immediately froze, hoping there weren't any hyenas in the vicinity that could have heard her. After a few moments, Midnight relaxed and took a long drink from the water, sticking her entire muzzle into the oasis so she could get larger gulps of the replenishing liquid. When she was done, she raised her head and looked around warily. There were no hyenas anywhere in sight. Midnight sighed gratefully and padded deeper into the water, submerging herself up to her neck in icy water. She could just imagine steam rising off of her overheated body.

Midnight climbed slowly and reluctantly out of the oasis, dripping wet. Her black fur clung to her lanky frame, but it showed the small but strong muscles underneath.

_Now to find shelter for the day. I know Khaz said not to stop for anything, but I can't just continue to travel in broad daylight. The hyenas might see me…_ she thought, looking around for anything that might make due for a temporary den. Just as the sun was peeking over the horizon like a bloody red disk, luck seemed to give a second glance at Midnight. She spotted a cave not to far away, covered by dead grasses and thorny bushes. It would be a tough squeeze to get in, but at least the hyenas would think twice before trying to follow her in. Midnight clawed a small hole in the prickly covering and dragged herself into the den, emerging into the cave with only a few tufts of fur missing. She circled the den, trying to gauge how large the inside was. The black lioness eventually flopped down on her side, satisfied that she had found a suitable temporary shelter.

---

Midnight lashed out with her paw in her sleep, striking the side of the stone den with a pained growl. She opened her eyes slowly, moving her gaze over to t h e small tunnel she had made the night before. Stars shone clearly through the opening. Midnight stood and stretched, then squeezed herself out into the open desert.

Midnight scented the night air, tilting her ears forward so she could listen for any signs of life. There wasn't a single thing around her, except for the scuttling of a mouse nearby. She thought vaguely of hunting, but dismissed the idea. Khaz had told her to stop for nothing, and she would have a better chance hunting when she got to the Pridelands.

Midnight picked up her pace to a swift trot, wincing slightly as her sore muscles screamed in protest. She pushed the pain out of her mind and continued to make her way towards the Pridelands, ears pinned back and body low to the ground.

---

Midnight lifted her head expectantly. She could see a vast expanse of dull savanna grass up ahead, and that meant one thing: the Pridelands. With a growl of excitement and happiness, Midnight bounded forward. Her claws outstretched and tail held high, Midnight's powerful legs seemed to eat up land as she slowed her pace to a quick trot.

Midnight gazed around her in wonder. Never, even when she was a cub, had she seen land like this. The moonlight illuminated every rock and blade of grass so they were surrounded by hazy silver light. Midnight stepped forward, her head moving left and right in a vain attempt to take in her surroundings. While she wasn't paying attention, Midnights paw sunk heavily into a large paw print. A lion paw print, and by the looks of it, a very large lion created the print. Midnight peered closer at the ground and noticed two sets of paw prints, only one was set deeper into the ground than the other. By the measure of the distance between each print, Midnight could guess that the two Pridelanders were taking a leisurely nighttime stroll.

With a satisfied smile, Midnight began to make her way slowly towards the dark silhouette of a towering rock in the distance. A twig snapped under her paw and she froze, the fur on her back standing up. She relaxed after a moment, remembering that she was in the Pridelands now and she didn't have to worry about the hyenas. She began to pad forward once more, when the wind changed. She barred her teeth as the strong scent of lion blew towards her. She was blown flat as a large muscular male tackled her. They tumbled to the ground, their paws swatting each other hard, Midnight trying to pry the male off her and the Pridelander trying to keep himself in the dominant position. Midnight finally gave up and looked at the male clearly. His was a light creamy beige color, and his stomach and muzzle were a lighter cream color. He had a fleck of white on his forehead in the shape of a star, and his eyes were a stubborn amber brown. His mane looked a lot like his late ancestor Simba's, the part separating the long dusky beige fur on both sides of his face. Midnight immediately stopped barring her teeth; she could feel a powerful wave of importance radiating off of his very presence.

"It's just a weakling Outlander, Saigon. Leave her. She'll find her way home by herself," an unseen voice called from the grasses to Midnight's side. She craned her head painfully to the side a saw a dark brown male, smaller than Saigon but still muscular, emerge from the fronds. He looked at Midnight, and then motioned for Saigon to get up off her.

"Yes, Cane," Saigon said almost reluctantly. He lifted his paws off of Midnight's ribcage and stood to the side as the black lioness stood shakily on her feet.

"I'm not weak!" she growled, insulted by the male's rude words. He shot her a glance, but seemed to move her to the side.

"We should get back to Pride Rock, Saigon. Dad'll get really angry if we're out for much longer," Cane said. He flicked his tail and disappeared into the grasses, his dark brown fur blending in with his surroundings. Saigon looked back at Midnight, then seemed to shrug her off like his brother and padded after him.

Midnight growled and bounded after the two males, her eyes cold. "I'm coming with you," she said stonily. _Regardless that you're just about as rude as a mangy hyena,_ she added to herself, glaring at Cane. Saigon sputtered slightly and looked at her.

"Coming with _us_ to the _Pridelands_? To Pride Rock?" Saigon said disbelievingly. "I just tackled you to the ground! You can't up and come home with my brother and me, the two princes of the Pridelands? The last time an outlander did something like this, a whole entire war got started!" he finished, starring at Midnight like she had just sprouted feathers.

"Well there will be another war if I don't get help from the Pridelanders! A war with hyenas!" Midnight blurted out, her tail lashing back and forth angrily. Her claws dug into the ground and her gaze flickered from side to side. She saw a flash of recognition in Cane's eyes, and he cut Saigon off before he could speak again.

"Enough, Saigon. She should speak to the King, not the princes," Cane said slowly, as if picking the right words so he upset Midnight more than she already was. The black lioness heaved a grateful sigh and lowered her head, relaxing her claws and sheathing them slowly.

"Thanks," she said sincerely.

"However," Cane continued, "it doesn't mean that you won't be treated like an Outlander."

Midnight pinned her ears back angrily, but what could she expect? It was true that back in reign of Simba and Nala, a single group of Outlanders like her pride _had_ started a war. She should have expected not to be welcomed with open paws. She shot Cane an icy glare, but his simply twitched and he motioned for her to follow. Midnight growled slightly and padded after him, watching him warily. She passed Saigon and the creamy male brought up the rear. Together the brothers watched each other's backs, trying to follow Midnight's every move so she couldn't turn on them. Midnight stalked in between the two, her tail twitching with annoyance. Still she couldn't blame the two. If a random Pridelander had barged in on her home, she probably would've been leery as well.

Midnight gazed up in awe at the towering structure before her. Pride Rock's enormous frame seemed to loom over the whole land, like a watchful eye monitoring the savanna. She suddenly felt so small.

On closer examination, Midnight realized the small details of the huge rock. The very top seemed to touch the clouds, while a pile of boulders made a kind of stairway up to a long slab of rock that hung over vast grassland. She placed one paw on the first 'step' upwards, but Saigon growled and stopped her.

"You'll stay down here for now. At least, until dad decides whether or not to let you stay in the Pridelands," Saigon growled playfully, as if he enjoyed teasing Midnight. The black lioness stepped reluctantly away from the rocks and sat down in the shadows, almost disappearing completely due to her pitch black fur. Cane peered at her and followed his brother as the two began to ascend Pride Rock.

---

Midnight waited in agitated silence, uprooting clumps of grass from the ground. A sharp, irritating voice made her whirl around.

"And what, _dare I ask_, are you doing here, Miss Scrawny-excuse-for-a-lion Outlander?" a small, bright blue feathered bird called, drawing out the word 'Outlander' in an infuriating know it all tone. Midnight bared her teeth angrily and flattened her ears.

"It's none of your business, worm-brain," she growled, digging her claws once more into the ground. With an indignant scowl, the bird puffed up his chest and hopped forward.

"I, ma'am, am the king's majordomo. I recommend you show more respect," he said haughtily, placing his wingtips on his chest and shaking his head angrily. He kept his bright orange beak pointed to the sky in a superior manner; all the more infuriating for Midnight.

"Well, mister majordomo, if you must know, I've come to speak with your king," the black lioness said through clenched teeth. The hornbill seemed to enjoy making her angry, for he continued speaking.

"I think it unworthy to bother the king with your…" the bird scanned Midnight, searching for the right word to say next. "squalid appearance, so I will take the matters into my own wings. Anything you have to say to King Ranre can be said to me."

Midnight stalked forward, pressing her body angry to the ground. "You worm-brained excuse for a bird," she growled angrily to herself. She readied her body to pounce, but froze when she heard the familiar voice of Cane.

"Enough, Outlander. It's low enough to toss insults, but even lower to resort to violence."

Midnight's jaw dropped. Insults? Her words had been anywhere near as insulting as the stupid majordomo's! With a reluctant growl, she picked herself up and turned to Cane, fixing him with an icy glare. He seemed not to notice, because he went on talking.

"The king has decided to listen to what you have to say, but whatever it is, it'll have to wait until morning," Cane growled, as if he didn't quite agree with his father. Midnight's shoulders sagged slightly. Morning? It seemed so far away. Midnight might die from the anxiety of trying to get help for her pride before the hyenas got too powerful. Nevertheless, she was forced to nod her head. Cane smirked and twitched his tail eagerly.

"Until then, you'll be sleeping down here, with all the other lowlier creatures," the dark brown male growled. Midnight pinned her ears back and dug her claws into the ground again. She was getting really tired of the Pridelander's insults.

_If everyone here was as rude as the two princes and the **stupid** majordomo, I'll just leave_, Midnight though angrily. The brightly colored hornbill flew low over her head and clipped her lightly with his wing.

"Until morning, ma'am, adieu," he said with a small chuckled, landing on Canes shoulder. The prince growled slightly, as if the bird was pecking at his nerves as well, and began to pad up the steep 'stairs' of Pride Rock.

Midnight reluctantly lay down in the den grasses under Pride rock and folded her paws snugly under her black fur. She closed her amber eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regulate her mood so she was calm again. After a few moments, she resigned to laying her head down on her paws and drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Woot! Chapter two is up, and I'm already working on chapter three. don't forget to review, it really helps me!**


	3. Chapter 3: King Ranre

**Sorry it took so long to upload. I've been juggling all of the stuff I have to do for school and such... well, enjoy the chapter! I really liked typing this one.

* * *

**

Ch 3: King Ranre

Midnight groaned lightly and rolled over, covering her face with her paws. A sharp pain in her side forced her to open her eyes.

"Oh, for goodness sake! I thought you'd never wake up!" her torturer squawked. Midnight's ears immediately flipped backwards. She stood and felt a light body fall off of her back, and growled as the bright blue-feathered birds began to dust off his plumage.

"I would prefer that you didn't toss me to and fro!" the majordomo said indignantly, glaring slightly at Midnight. He straitened up and coughed slightly. "King Ranre is ready to speak with you, if you are ready," the hornbill said, drawing a critical eye over Midnight's unkempt fur.

Midnight rolled her eyes and growled, stalking past the majordomo and over to the step-like boulders. She pulled herself up on the first one, scrabbling for a foothold. When she had gotten her balance, Midnight continued to ascend to Pride Rock.

---

When the black lioness reached the top, she felt dizzy with the height of her position. She swayed slightly, but was stopped by a powerful voice.

"Pride Rock is high off the ground. Careful not to fall; it would be quite a drop."

Midnight turned expectantly to see a powerful, dark brown male lion with a golden-brown mane step out of a nearby den she hadn't even noticed. At once, the bright blue bird swooped out of the sky and landed on the male's shoulder. He lowered his beak and whispered something, no doubt an apology about Midnight's appearance, in his ear. The male's expression didn't change, and he merely brushed the majordomo away with a flick of his ear.

He padded towards Midnight, passed her, and began to descend down Pride Rock. Midnight began to follow him down, her claws grabbing onto the stones as best they could. She felt awed to be in the presence of a truly powerful lion, not just two sneering princes. She followed him without being asked, stepping in his pawprints as if she would be doing something wrong if she didn't.

King Ranre padded on, saying nothing as his golden-tipped tail swished from side to side. After a while, he spoke. "I apologize for my sons. They both have quite a bit to learn," he said in a calm monotone. Midnight's ears flipped forward and a small smile spread across her face. The king must've given the princes quite a lecture. The tip of her tail twitched happily and her pace sped up slightly. King Ranre, however, kept up his steady walk, looking straight ahead and scanning the horizon.

"You come from the Outlands." It was more of a statement than a question. "And you say there is a war happening?"

Midnight's ears sank back into their normal position. "Well, not yet. But there will be if we don't do something," Midnight responded. She lowered her gaze to the ground when she thought about what might be happening to her pride now.

King Ranre seemed to take quite a bit of consideration on the fact. He stopped walking and watched as the sun beat down on his dark brown frame.

"And why did you come to the Pridelands for help?" the king asked slowly. His ears twitched in a nonchalant manner, and Midnight wondered if he was really a good king. The way he seemed to not have a care about anything set her nerves on edge. She dug her claws into the ground and blurted out her answer.

"Because you're the closest pride of lions we could ally ourselves with, and you're the most powerful force we could think of," Midnight responded, starring at the king. Ranre made no attempt to move; only the tip of his tail flicked back and forth. He sighed and turned his gaze on her.

"What makes you think we would corporate?" the king asked. Without waiting for Midnight's answer, Ranre stood and looked in the direction of Pride Rock. "This conversation's over. I'll let you stay in the Pridelands, but only because you intruded in the first place."

Midnight's jaw dropped in despair. She snarled and bounded in front of the king, her hackles raised and her teeth barred. She had to stop herself from clawing his face.

"What? I came all this way to get help from your pride, and you refuse. You're going to cause the death of my entire pride!" she roared. Ranre walked past her, a threatening growl rumbling in his throat.

"I am entirely sure of what will happen to your pride, Outlander," Ranre said, his teeth glinting. "What I'm more concerned about is what will happen to my pride if I choose to help you. The last war the Pridelanders had led to many deaths and injuries. If I sent my lionesses to help your pride, seeing as how we would be facing a massive amount of hyenas, there's no doubt they would all be wiped out."

Midnight's head sagged. She sighed, completely deflated, and growled slightly when Ranre brushed powerfully past her. He disappeared through the fronds of golden savannah grasses, his tail tip disappearing slowly from view.

---

Midnight's thin frame seemed to radiate gloominess as she padded across the Pridelands. She crested a large hill and gazed over the top, scanning the horizon, mulling over what the king had said.

_I'll just have to convince him somehow. Someway or another, I'll sway him._

Midnight was snapped out of her thoughts by an angry snarl. She glanced down the slope and saw Cane scuffling after a young gazelle. Her tail twitched slightly and she smirked as the young male lost his catch, flattening himself to the ground and rolling onto his side, chest heaving and tail tapping on the ground. Midnight padded slowly down the slope, stopping when she reached Cane. She towered over him, sneering smugly and narrowing her eyes. Cane snarled and barred his teeth, swiping the air near Midnight's muzzle, his claws slicing one of her whiskers.

"Don't dare make fun of me," Cane snarled, pulling himself into a sitting position and glaring at Midnight. The golden brown prince got to his paws and stalked away, shaking his mane in anger. Midnight growled slightly under her breath.

"Sure, he can insult and sneer at me, but I can't make a friendly joke every once and a while. Self-centered piece of elephant crud," she said quietly, pinning her ears back. Did everyone in this pride have an animosity towards Outlanders? She dug her claws into the ground and padded away, her tail lashing from side to side angrily.

Midnight turned to pad away when she bumped into a creamy white lioness. The Pridelander smiled and flicked her tail apologetically.

"He's normally not like that. I'm sure he'll get nicer the longer you stay here," the lioness said softly. She was about Midnight's age, stocky but not overweight, and obviously very friendly. "My name is Nilany, by the way."

Midnight's ears flicked backwards in surprise, and her tail twitched.

"It's nice to meet you, but isn't it a custom not to speak nicely to an Outlander or something?" the black lioness growled. Nilany looked somewhat taken aback.

"Not at all! It's just… the last time an Outlander came to the Pridelands; he had a worse reason than coming for help. He wanted to kill off the pride. The king and the princes are just very wary. I'm sorry you couldn't get any help for your pride, but King Ranre was just trying to do what he thought was best," the pale lioness said understandingly. Her tail twitched from side to side and her eyes seemed to mirror her heart; showing never-ending kindness and caring. Midnight snorted half-heartedly and waved her tail to silence the Pridelander.

"Save your pity for some other lion. I can live without kind words," she said monotonously. Nilany's brown creased in worry, but she made no move to comfort Midnight.

The black lioness began to pad towards Pride Rock, her tail sagging. She climbed up the stair-like boulders, careful not to loose her footing, and soon reached the top. She walked over to the edge of the cliff where kings were named and cubs presented, and flopped down onto her stomach. Dust and dead grass flew into the air and were carried by the wind to a large baobab tree far in the distance. Midnight followed them with her eyes, pondering how she could possibly sway the King's judgment.

---

A mandrill shaman named Penzi had caught a fistful of the dust and grass in her hand. She sniffed it and tossed it into a bowl-like gourd, shaking it and chanting under her breath. Suddenly, she dropped in excitement the bowl and its contents spilled into the ground. She wiped her fingers in some berry juice and began to smear pictures on the wall, chattering happily to herself. Soon, a drawing of a pure black lioness was painted on the wall.

Penzi laughed and threw her hands in the air, as if motioning to the sky. She made an elegant bow and began to talk.

"It is as you said, Mufasa. History has repeated itself, but with a twist. But I fear danger is looming over the Pridelands. King Ranre does not see what he's doing to his kingdom. If the hyenas are not stopped now, they will press in on the Pridelands and make it their own," she finished, shaking her head sadly. "The king should be informed of his mistake right away!"

Wind whipped through the hollow tree, making a hissing sound that rang in Penzi's ears. "Alright, alright! I see your point: telling the King this would disrupt the already rocky flow of events. Poor Midnight will just have to set things right herself. Penzi shook her head and waved her hands in the air, then bean to turn her attention back to the paintings on the wall. Not to far away from the wet picture of midnight, two male lions were drawn on the wood. Penzi smiled and began to alter the smaller lion, adding something between its picture and Midnight. She chuckled to herself and turned away, letting the picture dry as she returned to mixing herbs.

---

Midnight woke blearily as the sun was setting on the Pridelands. Her internal hadn't had time to adjust to the fact that she could stay awake during the day, and she had fallen asleep with her paws dangling off the edge of Pride Rock. She stretched and yawned, opening her mouth tiredly. She gazed over the edge of the rock and sighed, her tail twitching with anxiety. Se considered trying to find King Ranre and begin trying to talk to him, but pushed the idea aside.

_I've got to start at the bottom and then work my way up; get some of the lower-ranking lionesses on my side and then talk to the king_, Midnight told herself. She shook her head, realizing how hard it would be to achieve that task. The black lioness sighed and padded away from the edge of Pride Rock, her eyes scanning ahead of her.

The sun had set fully, and that only added to Midnight's frustration. She had to get as many lionesses on her side as she could, but how was she going to do that if they were all asleep? She growled to herself and began to descend Pride Rock, deciding that she would tour the Pridelands before getting to know any of the lionesses. Grass bent wearily under her paws as Midnight walked, and her ears flipped forward as a bush next to her rustled in the wind. An unfamiliar scent wafted over to her, but she was relived to find that it wasn't a hyena. She peered at the bush, unsheathing her claws and pressing herself close to the ground, getting ready to pounce.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! It's bad luck to hunt a shaman!" a voice called out from the bushes. Midnight pulled back from the shrub and stepped away, her ears pinned back. Suddenly, a lanky grey mandrill shot out of the bushes and waved a long wooden staff in front of Midnight's face.

"That's right! Penzi isn't food for you or any other predator on the savannah!" the mandrill said with an exited chatter of laughter. The gourds on top of the stick rattled loudly and Midnight bared her teeth as the sound drilled into her head. She struck out with her paw to halt Penzi, but her claws swiped thin air. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly, only to dodge a blow to her paws from the staff by leaping into the air. Midnight spun around and glared at her tormentor, her tail lashing from side to side and her eyes glittering angrily.

"What's your problem, creepy monkey?" she snarled. Penzi chuckled and wagged her finger silently, an amused smirk hovering on her lips.

"It's not me who has a problem. It's you!" Penzi chattered. Midnight gave her a look mixed with confusion and anger, as if she was ready to pounce on Penzi, but was burning to know what she was talking about.

"I don't have any problems," Midnight growled, shaking her head with finality. When she glanced up to look at Penzi once more, the mandrill was gone. Midnight snarled as the shaman leapt out of a nearby tree and landed on her back.

"Yes you do! It's called denial, Midnight," Penzi said wildly, tapping the black lioness on the head with her staff. She pushed off of Midnight's back and landed on the ground, finally seeming to calm down.

"How do you know my name?" Midnight asked, flipping her ears back in annoyance. Penzi's eyes suddenly took on a flash of excitement and she bounded away to the edge of a forest. She swung her staff, motioning for Midnight to follow.

"Come with me if you truly what to know the answer," the shaman called sharply, swinging off of a nearby branch and disappearing into the thick foliage.

* * *

**What's Penzi going to tell Midnight? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Star Pool

**Well, I'mback and here's chapterfour! I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you like reading it!

* * *

**

Ch 4: Star Pool

Midnight yanked her paw painfully out of a pile of vines, growling under her breath. Why was she even following this creepy little monkey? Her heart hammered in her chest and her muscles screaming out in protest. Penzi dropped out of a tree directly in front of her, shaking her staff with a horrific rattle.

"Hurry up! You'll not make it in time to see what you must if you are padding along like some old slug!" the mandrill said harshly, disappearing back into the trees in a shower of leaves. Midnight snarled and sprang forward, landing with a thud in a small clearing. She skidded to a halt, nearly falling into a crystal-clear pool of water. Penzi stepped quietly from the reeds next o her, placing a human-like finger to her lips, telling Midnight to be quiet. The black lioness glared at her, but was silenced by the shaman's quick glance. Penzi walked over to the pool and swept her finger over a set of paw prints on an overhanging rock. She motioned for Midnight to come forward, pointing to the prints.

"Place your paws in Simba's," the mandrill said quietly. Midnight faltered for a moment, but stepped into the prints laid down by the once strong king. She felt an airy sense of lightheadedness sweep over her body, and Penzi steadied her by placing her hand on Midnight's side.

Midnight felt woozy, like she was suddenly going to retch. She closed her eyes and tried to back out of Simba's paw prints, but Penzi held her firmly still.

"Overcome the hesitation that was in Simba when he made these prints," Penzi said calmly. Midnight took a deep shuddering breath and tried to push away her sickness. She closed her eyes and took several large gulps of air, setting her paws firmly on the ground. When she opened her eyes, a shimmering muscular lion was standing in front of her. Penzi was gone, not even her footprints were left in the soft earth. Midnight gasped and looked at her paws. Simba's prints were gone. She glanced back at the shimmering lion and looked him over. He was large, with a light brown mane and amber coat. His eyes were an understanding hazel gold, and his fur rippled as he stepped forward. Midnight looked down at his huge paws and her mouth slackened with surprise. This lion was walking on water, and he had no reflection.

"I understand your shock, Midnight, but I am not a figure to be feared," the huge lion said in a rumbling voice. Despite his words, Midnight's legs shook. The huge male stepped towards Midnight, stopping when he was only a few feet away from the black lioness. Midnight could only stare wide-eyed as the hugged male began to lower himself in a bow. Finally, she found her voice.

"You don't have to bow to me. I'm just an Outlander. I mean, I wasn't even born into royalty or anything-" Midnight would've continued, but the huge lion starred her in the eyes and she closed her mouth.

"Those not born into royalty are often placed there," the huge lion said. The tone of his voice and his stare sent shivers up and down her spine. The glittering lion pulled himself up out of his bow and blue-black mist began to swirl around his paws. With a rush of wind, the mist made its way up his body and swirled into his mane. The lion's eyes began to glow a ghostly white. Midnight gazed in awe as the lion's body began to fade away and his mane whipped in the wind that was swirling dust everywhere. With a rumbled of thunder, it began to rain. Midnight's fur was soon drenched, but she didn't seem to care. Her eyes were locked on the rapidly fading form of the ghost lion.

"King Ranre is my descendant. I have watched over him for several years, and I know what he is like. Ranre listens well to his pride. If you get enough of the lionesses to spread your story, he should listen as well. Remember who you are, Midnight. Use your own skills to achieve this task," the ghostly lion said, his voice fading.

---

Midnight awoke with a gasp, coughing and licking the roof of her mouth and spitting out grit. Penzi was hovering over her, rattling her staff in front of Midnight's nose. The lioness lashed out and held onto it with her claws, coughing over and over again. Penzi held a gourd filled with water to Midnight's lips, and the black lioness sipped greedily. Penzi rubbed Midnight's throat and the lioness coughed once more, spitting up a huge wad of mud. Penzi grimaced and covered it in sand, shaking her head.

"King Mufasa must have had quite a bit to say to keep you here for a day. You fell into the water and swallowed a lot of mud. You kept your mouth opened like you were in awe. I'm not surprised. The king is quite a sight to behold, is he not?"

Midnight couldn't answer right away, her throat still hurt from coughing up so much grit. She only nodded numbly, taking several deep, steadying breaths. Penzi stroked her fur in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry. I got you out just before you were about to drown. I might have gotten you out sooner, but it is bad luck to rouse a lion when she is speaking to the gods," Penzi said softly. Midnight was suddenly grateful to have the mandrill at her side. She could only imagine what would happen if the shaman hadn't been there to pull her out of the water. Penzi held Midnight's head up off the ground and rubbed her temple. "Come on, child. You must snap out of the shock of near-drowning. If you don't get up and walk, you might be immobilized." The very idea of not being able to move pushed Midnight to her feet. The black lioness padded around in circles, stretching out her limbs and wiggling her toes.

Penzi suddenly regained her past demeanor. The mandrill wrapped one humanlike arm around Midnight's neck and leaned close to her ear. "Now, are you going to do what Mufasa recommended?" she asked in a hushed tone. Midnight raked her brain, seeming to be unable to recall what the king had told her for a moment. Then she remembered and nodded her head. Penzi laughed and released Midnight, shoving her towards the forest. "Go on, then. I'll lead you out of the forest, but the rest you must do on your own." Midnight nodded, and Penzi shot into the trees. Midnight bounded after her, her energy revived by the idea of persuading King Ranre to be on her side.

---

It seemed like hours since Midnight had left the Star Pool. Her flanks heaved as she came under the shadow of Pride Rock. She began to climb it stair like boulders, placing one paw in front of the other to reach the top. When the black lioness finally reached its base, she collapsed on the cold stone. Midnight placed her head on the stone, letting her fur suck up the comforting cool of the rock. She sighed happily, but shoved herself to her paws once more. She began a slow walk to one of the smaller caves and stuck her head inside. At once, she received a few glares from lionesses inside. Midnight backed slowly out of the cave and sat down at its mouth, turning her gaze to her paws. A tan lioness padded out of the den and faltered slightly when she saw Midnight, but began to pad away. Midnight stopped her by jumping in front of her. The lioness looked as if she wanted to claw Midnight across the face, but she refrained from doing so. Midnight stepped aside to show she didn't want to harm the lioness, but kept one paw in her path.

"Have you seen Nilany anywhere?" Midnight asked quietly. The tan lioness nodded her head towards a downward slopping trail in the rock face. Midnight peered down the slope and saw the sleeping, creamy white form of Nilany stretched out over a flat stone. She nodded her thanks to the tan lioness and began to trot down the slope. Soon, she was standing over Nilany and waking her. The white lioness lifted her head and blinked sleepily, yawing and starring at Midnight.

"What is it?" Nilany asked wearily, her tail twitching from side to side patiently. Midnight was still somewhat questionable about Nilany's seemingly unending amount of patience and caring.

"Um… well, you see. I wanted to get some of the lionesses on my side so we could help my pride." Nilany nodded understandingly. "But I've got one problem: no one seems to like me," Midnight admitted, scuffling her paws on the ground and looking at the stone underneath them. Maybe it was because she was coming to someone she had just met for help, maybe it was the fact that Midnight wasn't yet accepted into the pride, but she felt somewhat embarrassed to be asking for assistance from Nilany. The white lioness frowned slightly, but she looked like she had a plan. Midnight's heart soared with hope.

"Well, my mother is very close to the queen. Perhaps if I can get her to talk to the queen, she can persuade some of the other lionesses. You see, Queen Allana is much more widely liked than the king, and she's also head of the hunting party. But still, that doesn't mean it'll be easy to persuade her. She made be well-liked, but she's stubborn," Nilany said, her brow creasing as she realized how hard it would be to persuade the royalty of the pride to be on Midnight's side of the war argument.

Midnight's shoulders sagged with the mountainous amount of work she had to do to sway the King's judgment. Nilany got to her paws and shook her coat out, loosening any dirt that was trapped in the fur. Midnight looked at her black, unkempt fur and sighed, shaking herself as well. She tried to smooth the rough patches down, but she knew it would take more than just that. Nilany chuckled and brushed past her, motioning for Midnight to follow. The black lioness padded after her, tail swishing from side to side in worry.

---

Nilany sat down next to a light brown lioness and nuzzled her lightly. "Midnight, this is my mom, Jade," the white lioness said softly. Midnight nodded in greeting, and Jade returned the gesture.

"Nilany certainly told me quite a lot about you. She said you came from the outlands, tat you had quite a dilemma in you paws."

Midnight nodded, a somewhat awkward silence settling over her like a rain cloud. Nilany smiled and sat down. She began to ask her mother about the status of the prey in the Pridelands, slowly moving over to the subject of helping Midnight. The black lioness stayed out of the conversation, slowly edging towards the mouth of the cave. She wanted to stay inside, but she also had the feeling she didn't fit in with the perfect family. Just as she was about to exit the cave, but Jade called her back.

"Wait, Midnight. What exactly happened in your pride?" she asked caringly. Midnight turned towards her and sighed. But began to spill out her story. When she had finished, her eyes were brimming with tears. What was happening to her pride now? What about Shade, and Khaz, and the rest of the lionesses? Before she could stop herself, Midnight's shoulders were shaking with grief. Tears poured down her cheeks, seeping into her fur and dripping onto the stone floor beneath her. Jade and Nilany looked shocked for a split second, but then the mother wrapped her paw around Midnight's back.

"There, there. Let it all out. It's not good to bottle things up," Nilany's mother said almost awkwardly. Her daughter seemed at a loss for what to do, but eventually moved towards Midnight and began to comfort her. Soon the black lioness had stopped sobbing, slipping onto the ground in sleep as Jade pulled away. Nilany smiled slightly and began to pull Midnight to a more comfortable part of the den. Jade padded over to Midnight and sighed caringly, letting the black lioness sleep as she motioned to Nilany.

"Let's leave her here for a while. If anything, Midnight needs some alone time," Jade said understandingly. Nilany nodded and the two lionesses retreated out of the den. Nilany only stopped to watch as Cane padded past the den. He looked like he had heard everything Midnight had said about the Outlands, and his eyes were suddenly filled with understanding. The golden-brown prince disappeared around a corner, his paw steps fading into the distance.

---

Midnight woke groggily. Her eyes felt swollen and irritated, and she swept a paw over them in annoyance. She stood and walked out of the den, wondering where Nilany and Jade had run off to. She sat down in the sun and looked at her paws, reveling in her emotions. Her ears twitched as she heard the approaching sounds of paw steps, but she didn't bother looking up. Her claws shot out in surprise when she heard Cane's voice.

"I heard what you told Jade and Nilany," the prince said slowly. There were a few moments of silence, and then: "I'm really sorry about how I treated you earlier. That was before I knew what you had to go through."

Midnight remained starring at her paws, not believing what she was hearing. Cane, the arrogant young prince of the Pridelands saying he was sorry to Midnight? An Outlander? She shook her head briefly, but was stopped when Cane's golden-brown paw almost engulfed hers. She glanced up to lock eyes with his. The amber brown eyes of the prince seemed unemotional, and he lifted his paw off Midnight's and padded away. The black lioness starred after him, wondering why he had changed his mind so suddenly.

* * *

**Oooh cliffhanger! Why_ has _Cane changed his mind so suddenly? Is he going to help Midnight? I'm going to explain quite a bit in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Grass Graves

**Okay, here's chapter five! I've been working on this fanfic quite a bit lately, but I've noticed one thing: I don't reply to your reviews. So, I decided to start doing that.**

**Fan Boy 101: I'm glad you like my story! I would tell you what made Cane change his mind, but that would ruin this entire chapter. Hope you like!

* * *

**

Ch 5: Grass Graves

Midnight paced as she watched Nilany talking to a young cheetah not to far away. The white lioness nodded and smiled, then came padding back to midnight.

"The cheetahs have agreed to spread the news about your pride," Nilany said happily. Midnight smiled and thanked her before padding off to Pride Rock. She had already gotten most of the lionesses to agree with her, and they were spreading the news across the savannah. Midnight shook her head, amazed at the amount of time it had taken to tell everyone her story and get them to agree with her. Now King Ranre really had no choice but to listen to his pride, but Midnight hadn't talked to him just yet. She wanted to give him a couple more days just to listen to his pride and see how much they agreed with Midnight.

The black lioness was nearly accepted into the group by every lioness. She was invited on hunts by the queen, took tours with Cane, and even talked nicely with the King's Majordomo, Kiku. The blue bird often sat on her shoulder and told what had been happening in the day; how many animals had heard her story, how many agreed with her, and how many didn't. Though the two weren't exactly what you would call friends, Midnight listened to him anyways. She found it much easier to listen to the majordomo than to argue with him.

The thing Midnight liked best about her being accepted was Cane's change of attitude. Now that the prince was being nicer to Midnight, she found it quite pleasurable to take walks with him. He told her about the kings of the past, the stories of Kiara and Kovu, and Scar's reign. She realized how sensible it was for King Ranre to not trust her when she had first come to Pride Rock. What Scar and Zira had done was atrocious.

---

Midnight padded up the steps of Pride Rock, hear tail flicking from side to side. She reached the top and scanned the pride, seeing Jade basking in the sun next to two other lionesses. Midnight walked up to them and sat down, letting her black fur soak up the sun's rays. Jade glanced over at Midnight and smiled.

"I hear Cane is going to ask you to walk with him again tonight. He's been talking to his father, wearing him down, and I think he might want to tell you how Ranre is feeling about your argument. You're very lucky that Cane has taken a liking to you. If not for the prince, you would probably not have gotten anywhere and would be back in the Outlands," jade said softly. Midnight smiled and placed her head in her paws happily. She was about to fall asleep in the sunlight when a golden-brown figure towered over her. Midnight looked up to see Cane standing in front of her, his tail twitching. She stood and smiled at him, stretching and digging her claws into the ground. Cane bumped heads with her happily, and padded away, motioning for Midnight to follow him. The black lioness walked behind him, her ears flipped forward as they began to descend the steep slope of Pride Rock. Cane took an unexpected turn behind a few boulders and Midnight faltered for a moment, but followed. She emerged into a small patch of dirt, covered in rectangular patches of grass. Cane stepped in between each rectangular patch, placing his paws carefully on the dirt. His eyes were grave, almost unfeeling.

"These," Cane started, "are the former kings of the Pridelands." Midnight starred at the grasses, noticing how some were yellowed and deader than the rest. Cane brushed his paw lightly on the most withered patch of grass. One of the stems snapped and fell to the ground. Cane sighed and left it where it fell. "This grave is King Ahadi's. He was first ruler of the Pridelands." Cane moved to another grave, slightly greener than the last. "His queen, Uru."

Step by step, grave by grave, Cane moved to each patch of grass, naming the king or queen that was buried there. The whole time, Midnight's heart kept sinking into her stomach. Finally, Cane stopped at a green rectangle of grass that was much newer than the others.

"And this is King Mufasa. Beside him, his queen, Sarabi. I can only hope that, one day, my father can be as great as them. He had turned cold over the months and has severed ties with the Outlands. If I become king, I will regroup with the Outlands like Simba did." Cane said softly. Midnight stared at the patches of grass, noticing how some grasses had been nibbled down by some sort of animal. She peered down at the grasses and noticed that the grasses had been chewed down by lions.

"Why are there patches where lions have eaten the grasses?" she asked. Cane padded over to her and looked down at the rectangular patch of grass.

"When sickness plagues the land, the pride chews on the grasses of the past kings and queens, seeking their strength. For when we die, we become the grass," the prince explained. Midnight took a sideways glance at him and saw his eyes were morose. She pinned her ears back in curiosity, wondering why he would be so sad. Had someone he knew died due to sickness? Cane looked back at Midnight and she turned away sheepishly. The prince waited for a moment, then began to pad away from the graves.

"But there is more to see than this. In fact, we should probably leave here before my dad realizes you've been to the graves. He thinks seeing the past kings and queens is supposed to be a right reserved for the present kings, queens, and sickly lions."

Midnight nodded and followed Cane as he left the graveyard. She stepped into the light and blinked as the glare of the sun caught her full in the face. She looked for Cane, having lost him for a moment, but saw him and bounded after the prince. He was descending the step-like boulders down to the savannah. Midnight landed next to him after slipping slightly. She chuckled in embarrassment and Cane laughed back, helping her up and starting to towards the watering hole in the distance. Midnight padded close to his side, the two completely silent, taking in their surroundings.

---

Midnight peered down into the crystal-clear water of the watering hole, wondering why Cane had taken her here. She noticed a patch of grass, just like the ones at the gravesite, wildflowers growing all over it. Cane stood over the patch, his face unreadable. Midnight watched him out of the corner of her eye, wondering what he was doing. Without warning, the prince spoke.

"My sister is buried here," Cane said softly. Midnight's paws prickled with surprise. "My father buried her here because she loved the savanna so much. I think tat would be what Sana would have wanted. In a way, you remind me of her."

Midnight stared at Cane, wondering what he was talking about.

"She was nice, determined, sometimes rude and stubborn, but she always had good intentions behind her actions. She also cared strongly about the pride, and would do anything to help them. There was only one difference between you and her, really: she could persuade father to do anything. She was his little angel," the prince finished. Midnight's heart fell, realizing what he meant. Sana could persuade the king to do anything, but Midnight couldn't.

"Does that mean Ranre still isn't on my side?" the black lioness asked warily. Cane nodded, still staring down at his sister's grave.

---

Dusk, leader of the cheetahs, sped towards his mate. When he finally reached her, he nuzzled her fur and licked her forehead. The spotted female rubbed up against his slender legs and smiled.

"What news have you heard from the lions?" the female asked. Dusk frowned slightly.

"There is an Outlander lioness, Midnight, who has come for help from the Pridelanders. However, the king refuses to help her. She has been spreading the news across the land, hoping to get as many animals as she can on her side," Dusk said. His mate nodded and considered the idea.

"It is wise of the king to not delve into this war, but his behavior is cold," she said after a while. Her mate nodded in agreement.

"Come, it's time we hunt for the cubs," Dusk said quietly. His mate stood and the two trotted away with long steps, heading towards a group of gazelle in the distance.

A small chuckle erupted from a nearby bush, and a small hyena stepped out of the shrub. Its stubby tail wagged with pleasure, but soon its happiness was lost.

"Ooh, Boss isn't gonna like this," the hyena muttered under its breath. "If this lion gets help from the others, we'll be wiped out again… got to tell Boss. Ooh, my heads on the cutting board tonight," the hyena finished with a groan. He began to lumber away, his head held low.

---

Soon, the hyena was crouching low on a dusty cave floor, pinned down by two other bulky hyenas. He shivered uncontrollably, his eyes clamped shut. The gruff voice of his leader echoed around the cave with a sinister tone.

"And what exactly did you hear from these cheetahs?" Boss growled angrily. The other hyena flinched and shook his head.

"There's a young Outlander lionesses who's been seeking help from the Pridelanders. It seems like she is close to persuading the king to ally his pride with hers and are readying themselves for war," the hyena said cautiously, hoping his leader wouldn't explode. Unfortunately, he did.

"It seems you've brought bad news." Boss leaned in close to the other. "I _hate_ bad news."

The young hyena whimpered as the two bulky ones pinning him down clamped down on his neck. He yelped as the two began to rip at his fur and skin, tearing huge clumps of flesh. Boss stalked away, his mouth open in a maniacal grin. He snickered crazily and retreated into another cave, his sides heaving with insane laughter. Back in the cave where the younger hyena was, a pool of blood collected on the earth. The two bulky guards, having finished their jobs, padded away, red liquid dripping from their jaws.

---

Midnight sighed and padded to Cane's side. The young prince hadn't said a word since telling Midnight about his sister, and the two were silent. It was night, and the stars glittered beautifully above them. They were approaching Pride Rock, stepping quietly on a trail of paw prints. Midnight was careful not to step in any of them, thinking she would collapse like she nearly did at the Star Pool. The black lioness stared down at her paws, watching as she picked one up and placed it down, over and over again.

Cane shook his head repeatedly, as if trying to decide something. Midnight considered asking him what was wrong, but pushed the idea aside. The prince had spilled enough of his past out for the day. She glanced up at Pride Rock as they stepped into its silhouette. She and Cane began to ascend the step-like boulders, still silent. It was only when they reached the top that Cane spoke.

"About my father… I'll speak to him tonight," the prince said softly. Midnight nodded and padded away, glancing over her shoulder to see Cane walking towards the main den, his shoulders sagging. Midnight stared after him for a moment, but retreated to her den she shared with Nilany and Jade. She rubbed up against the two groggy lions and lay down next to Nilany, resting her head in her paws.

---

Midnight woke sleepily to see that jade and Nilany were gone. She yawned and padded out of the den, casting an eye around for Cane. She saw the golden-brown prince padding across the savannah, parting the golden grasses as he walked. She began to descend the steep slope to reach him, but Saigon bounded up to her, growling.

"Father says you can't talk with Cane anymore," the prince said firmly. Midnight's lips pulled back angrily.

"What? Why?" she asked in disbelief.

"He says you're tainting his mind with pictures of the past. Cane thinks too much of his sister. He is becoming distracted, he doesn't pay attention during his lessons, and he even is failing more on hunts. Cane's mind is clouded by visions of the past," Saigon said calmly. Midnight lowered her head and blinked dumbly at the ground, not wanting to hear what Saigon had said.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm just going to go hunt or something," Midnight said in a soft monotone. She turned away from Saigon and began to pad off towards the peak of Pride Rock. Truth be told, she didn't feel like hunting at all. She felt sick. If the king felt how he really did about her, then Midnight's chances of getting him to agree with her just plummeted. She groaned and sat down once she reached the top of Pride Rock, looking over the dizzying precipice. What had she done wrong? Midnight lowered herself onto her stomach and closed her eyes, paws dangling over the side of the cliff.

---

When midnight opened her eyes once more, angry roars reached her ears. For a moment, she wondered what was going on and leaned over the cliff face, scanning the savannah. Her lips pulled back in a silent snarl as she saw what was happening. Hyenas rampaged across the smooth stones of Pride Rock and pounced on lions, overpowering them by sheer numbers. Midnight felt locked in place, watching what was happening below her. Suddenly, her head flicked to the side as she heard several paw steps behind her. Midnight whirled around and snarled as three lanky hyenas emerged over the slope. They only needed to look at her for a split second before bounding forward, mouths open, and jumping on her. Midnight fell to the ground, lashing out with her claws. She cried out in pain as one of the hyenas latched onto her shoulder, shaking his head from side to side. Midnight could feel another hyena place a paw on her throat, and began to gasp for breath. She gagged and shook her head, but the paw wouldn't budge. Black began to encroach on her vision as a furious roar reached her ears. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off her body and she took huge gulps of air, her flanks heaving. She opened turned her head painfully just in side to see a golden brown lion throw one hyena off the edge of the cliff. The other two yelped and sped away, their tails tucked close under their bellies.

The golden brown lion walked over to Midnight, panting slightly. "Sana… Sana, are you okay?" he asked, giving her a caring glance. Midnight was still delirious, and she only heard a few words of the Cane's sentence.

"What'd you call me?" she asked. Cane shook his head to clear his mind.

"Midnight," he lied. The black lioness let her head hang limp one more, taking in several more gulps of air. Right now, she didn't really care what Cane called her. She was just glad he had come to her aid when she really needed it.

When Midnight's mind had cleared, she got shakily to her paws. "Thanks for saving me," she said quickly. Cane nodded and looked away.

"Those hyenas attacked the entire pride, screaming something about wanting to kill a black lioness. You're lucky I got Saigon to tell me where you went. I don't think you could've lasted much longer in that fight," the prince said tensely. Midnight shot him a grateful glance.

"Is anyone hurt?" she asked. Cane nodded.

"Saigon got kind of beat up and a bunch of the lionesses got hurt, but other than that, the pride's in pretty good shape. I don't think the hyenas were really looking to kill anyone but you, Midnight."

The black lioness frowned grimly, gazing at the ground. Cane brushed briefly up against her, padding away and down the slope. Midnight followed after him, limping slightly.

---

The two lions reached the main level of Pride Rock, Midnight close behind Cane. The black lions limped past him, heading towards Nilany. The white lioness was bleeding slight from an open wound, but looked okay. Midnight bumped heads with her, looking over the lioness to see if she had any other wounds. After a moment, Midnight smiled, happy that her friend was unhurt.

Midnight turned as a gruff, powerful voice sounded behind her. King Ranre stood in front of her, his eyes set firmly on her.

"Well, Outlander, you've been wanting my opinion on your argument for quite a while. When sunset comes, I will tell the entire kingdom what I think of you and you pride," he said with slight distaste. The king padded stiffly away, shaking his tangle mane. Midnight could only stare open-mouthed after him, hope bubbling inside her. Maybe, after seeing what the hyenas could do, the king was going to help her after all! Midnight wanted to spring into the air, but the wounds the hyenas had inflicted on her prevented the lioness from doing so. Instead, she exchanged happy glances with Nilany, hoping for the best.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Just to let you know, I'm already working on chapter six! I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review; it helps me a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6: Scar

**Chapter 6! Sorry for the wait; I've been kinda busy. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

Ch 6: Scar

Midnight stood hopefully at the tip of pride rock, looking at king Ranre. He was flanked by his queen, Allana, and the two princes. Cane looked dismayed, but Saigon remained unreadable. Midnight's eyes flickered from one to the other, wondering why their emotions were so different. King Ranre looked unemotional, but his eyes held a cold fury Midnight had never seen before. Gathered all around Pride rock were the animals of the kingdom: elephants, zebras, and every type of predator and prey you could think of. An exited chatter spread among the king's subjects, moving like an electric wave though the crowd.

King Ranre's booming voice put an end to any talking. The savanna fell into a wary silence that made Midnight's fur stand on end.

"Outlander, you've been awaiting my opinion for days now, and I give it willingly." A roar of neighs, trumpets, and chattering spread across the group. "Exile!"

Midnight stared at the king before leaping forward. She was blocked by two lionesses, but remained snarling at Ranre.

"What? I came to you for help! You can't just push me away like some piece of old meat!" she snarled.

"I will have none of this!" the king retorted angrily. Midnight lunged past the two lionesses, unsheathing her claws and readying herself to pounce on the king. Suddenly, Ranre's huge brown paw shot out, lashing Midnight across the face. She roared in anguish as she felt blood spatter to the ground and sting her eye, turning her vision red. Midnight turned and bolted, skittering down the step-like boulders. She could feel blood drip down her cheeks and seep into her fur, sending a lancing pain up and down her temple. The sharp sound of stone clattering of stone reached her ears and she had to duck as a large shard of rock came hurtling towards her. Midnight began to flee for her safety, head held low.

"Outcast!" she heard a lion say.

"She black as night, the color of death and deception!" she heard another roar.

But one voice rang out past the others: the agonized voice of Cane. "Sana! Sister!" he roared. Midnight couldn't even bear to look back to see how Ranre was reacting to his behavior. She reached the group of zebras, snarling slightly as they let her pass, rearing up on their hind legs in anger.

"Get lost, troublemaker!" she heard one neigh cheekily. She fell to the ground as one kicked her in the ribs, but soon got to her feet and fled into the tall savannah grasses, pinning her ears back in an attempt to block out the noise and the thud of her heart.

Finally, Midnight had reached a quieter place: the watering hole. In all the excitement of Ranre's decision, it had been abandoned. Midnight walked up to the water, looking down into it to see how badly the king had wounded her. When she saw her reflection, Midnight gasped. A scar ran across her eye, bleeding slightly. Just like Kovu. Just like _Scar_. Silently, Midnight began to weep, letting the tears run unchecked down her cheeks. She covered her head in her paws and shook uncontrollably, trying to wipe away the blood from her wound.

Midnight woke, her face searing with pain, and touched the cut gently with her paw. _Please don't let it scar over,_ she thought sadly. She wrenched her paw away from her face, looking down at the wound and grimacing. Then she remembered what had happened earlier and her eyes welled up with tears once more. She couldn't go back to Pride Rock, couldn't get any help for her pride. Midnight trembled and let loose a shaky sigh. The black lioness jerked back as a soft hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Penzi, a grave look on the mandrill's face.

"Poor, poor child," the shaman said sadly, shaking her head. Midnight let her head hand limp, and Penzi gave her a reassuring hug. Midnight shook and a few more tears rolled down her face, but she wiped them away. Penzi let go of the black lioness wiped away the wetness in Midnight's fur.

"Come, child. I have extra space in my tree. You can stay there until your wounds have healed," Penzi said softly. A confused look crossed Midnight's features.

"But it's only a cut across my eye. Surely it won't take that long to get better?" she asked in a thick voice. Penzi shook her head.

"Maybe your physical wound won't," she said, "but your emotional scars have been cut all over again. It will take much longer for these to heal." Midnight's good eye lowered to the ground as Penzi words struck true. She felt as if her heart had been ripped open. Penzi patted her shoulder comfortingly and sighed. Gently, she began to lead Midnight towards a large Baobab tree in the distance.

Midnight clawed her way up Penzi's tree, her ebony claws scraping to smooth bark. She looked up at Penzi with her one good eye, trying to gauge how far up the shaman was. Now that she could only see out of one eye, her depth perception was off. She placed one paw in front of the other delicately, tilting her head to the side in an attempt to see how far away she was from the next branch.

Midnight sighed happily as she pulled herself into the main section of the tree, padding into the center of the hollow and looking around for Penzi. The mandrill had pulled herself easily into the tree and had set to work on a bowl of herbs. Penzi scooped some up and walked over to Midnight, smearing the herbs around in her human-like hands until it had turned into a blue-brown paste.

"This will help cleanse your cut and make it heal faster. Brace yourself. This is going to burn slightly," the shaman said softly. She began to spread the paste on Midnight's cut and the area around it while the black lioness dug her claws into the wood beneath her. It was all she could do to stop roaring in pain as the paste seemed to burn away her fur. When Penzi was finished, Midnight shook her head to clear away the pain, but it continued to burn. Penzi grabbed a strange striped fruit and cracked it open, scooping out the insides and mashing it into a pulp. "Eat," she said firmly, placing the pulp on the ground. Midnight wrinkled her nose and swallowed the pulp, sticking out her tongue in distaste. Like almost all other lions, Midnight was impartial to fruit.

The black lioness lay down and placed her head in her paws, closing her one good eye. Penzi stroke her fur as the lioness began to slumber, muttering under her breath.

"Mufasa, things are rough for this lioness. Let us hope that the one you chose shows up soon. If he does not, the Pridelands will plummet into dark times," the shaman said softly. She was silent a moment and then shot into the leaves of her tree, grabbing her staff and swinging onto the ground. Penzi began to make her way slowly across the savannah, heading in the direction of Kilimanjaro.

Midnight paced back and forth, scanning the savannah. It had been two months since she had become an outcast, and her cut had healed. Worse than healed: it had become a scar. She felt tainted. She also felt powerless. Midnight hadn't gone back to the Outlands; she was scared of what she would find if she did, but she couldn't go back to Pride Rock. She would probably be rejected again. The very thought of it all made her weak-kneed with sadness.

Now Midnight was Penzi's assistant, helping her collect herbs and berries for secret things only the mandrill could explain. She liked it well enough, but she still felt like she could be doing more. Every day she received news of a hyena raid somewhere, and it made her stomach clench.

Penzi had returned from Kilimanjaro, but hadn't said anything about the journey. When Midnight asked what had happened, the mandrill had only placed a finger to her lips and chuckled slightly.

Now Midnight stood waiting in the middle of the savannah, her tail twitching with anticipation. Penzi had told her an old friend and a new friend would meet her tonight, so where were they?

Midnight whirled around and snarled as two forms emerged from the bushes. A smile split her whiskers as she recognized one of them. "Shade!" the black lioness said happily, bounding towards her friend. But to her dismay, Shade pulled away from her.

"You were supposed to go get help," Shade said, a growl rumbling in her throat. Midnight took a step back, a sad and confused look on her face.

"I tried, but… I couldn't," the black lioness said slowly. She shook her head and turned towards the other lion that had accompanied Shade. She was about to address him when Shade burst out, her lips pulled back in a snarl.

"You couldn't come back to help the pride? You could have come back and helped the Outlanders, but you chose to stay here. You know, I thought you were one of the bravest lionesses in our pride, but I guess I was wrong. You couldn't even bring back some help from the Pridelands. You're a coward, a weakling," Shade finished, her voice rising into a snarl. Midnight pulled her lips back, revealing her teeth, but made no move.

"I guess being shunned from beings you were just starting to like really makes you a coward, huh?" the black lioness growled slowly, fury ringing in her voice. Shade's head snapped up in confusion; she had never seen her friend so angry before. "If being tainted by the symbol of traitors and turncoats makes you coward, of course I'm the most fear-filled thing in the savannah," Midnight growled, turning her face so the moonlight turned her scar ghostly silver. Shade grimaced and took a few steps backwards, pinning her ears close to her head. Midnight glowered at her, amber eyes brimming with tears.

"Sorry," was all Shade murmured before turning and padding away into the thick fronds of grass, sitting down in a bare patch of earth not too far away. Midnight's heart plummeted into her stomach, only to shudder back into place when the male lion spoke. She had been so caught up in growling at Shade that the black lioness had forgotten he was there.

"Um… I'm sure she'll be fine," he said with an awkward chuckle, his gaze flicking back and forth.

"Maybe," Midnight grumbled, knowing how unpredictable her friend was. For the first time she took a careful look at the unfamiliar male, her eye lingering over every unique feature. His mane was a dusky dark brown huge, thinning to a golden-brown at the tips of each scraggly hair. His main body fur was a tan and gray mix; somewhere between the two colors. All in all, the male wasn't exactly the most handsome lion Midnight had seen. "Who are you?" she asked impolitely, not bothering to correct her attitude. The male shuffled his paws on the ground and straightened up before responding.

"Clay, prince of the Kilimanjaro pride," the male responded. Midnight's eyes widened slightly at the news of him being prince, but why should she be surprised? Meeting princes wasn't exactly something new for her. She supposed it had something to do with his appearance; he had probably traveled for quite a few days. "I stopped by the Outlands and Shade joined me in my travels."

"Just Shade? What about the others? Was Khaz there?" Midnight asked, longing to know what was happening to her pride. The look of confusion on Clay's face made her heart sink.

"Shade was the only lioness there," he told Midnight, kneading the ground beneath his paws. Midnight's eyes brimmed with tears as she began to list off the names and descriptions of every lioness in her pride, hoping Clay had seen at least one of them. For every lioness, Clay had one response: he had never seen them before. Finally, Midnight was reaching the end of her list when the blurted out the last lioness's name.

"And Talla? She's a smallish lioness with light tan fur and she's a smooth-talker," she explained. For once, the look on Clay's face switched from confusion to recognition.

"Yeah, I remember a lioness like her. I found her about two days traveling away from where Shade was, all covered in scratches. I tried to get her to travel with me, but she talked me out of it by telling me there were others who needed my help further on in my travels. She looked like she would live, so I move on until I came here," the dusky brown lion said, his golden eyes taking on clear certainty once more. Despite the unknown whereabouts of the rest of her pride, Midnight was glad that at least one lioness was still alive. She let out a huge sigh of relief, letting her head drop wearily.

"I'm tired," she droned. "I sleep near Penzi's tree. You and Shade can stay there too if you like." She said with a cold edge, turning and padding towards the large tree. It wasn't long before she heard the rustle of grasses that signaled Clay was close behind her.

Clay and Midnight had reached the large tree and the black lioness sat down wearily under its gnarled branches. "I'm going to sleep," she said wearily, turning her back on Clay and placing her head in her paws. Soon, Midnight's eyelids were drooping and she slipped into slumber.

* * *

**Just so you know, the story is NOT OVER. I refuse to end any of my storyies on a bad note. So don't worry, there's much to come. **


	7. Chapter 7: Cane

**Again, my appologies to everyone for this late chapter. I just want to let you all know that I will _not_ stop writing this story until it is completely finished, even if I have no fans left by that time. So now I'm going to work extra hard to get chapters up faster.

* * *

**

Ch 7: Cane

"Wake up,"

Midnight felt a light nudge on her shoulder and cracked her eyes open slightly, groaning when she saw who it was. "Penzi…" She drawled, placing a paw over her eyes. "I'm tired." Suddenly, a sharp pain raced through Midnight's body and up and down her spine.

"Wake up!" Penzi chattered, swinging her staff again to hit Midnight once more. The black lioness scuttled backwards in a mixture of confusion and anger, but didn't make any other move. Penzi smiled almost sweetly; her attitude had changed in almost an instant. "Come on, there's something you must see. Quick, climb!" the mandrill said shrilly, waving her staff towards the top of her baobab tree. Midnight glanced around to see were Clay and Shade had gone, but they were nowhere to be found. Penzi nudged her impatiently and Midnight began to climb, her ebony claws digging deep into the brittle wood.

When Midnight had finally reached the top, her fur was covered in loose shavings of dark brown bark. Penzi parted the leaves in front of her with her staff and motioned for Midnight to come closer. Midnight padded cautiously over to her, the black fur along her neck standing up slightly. What she saw through the screen of emerald leaves made her tense in a mixture of excitement and joy. A single male lion was staggering slowly towards Penzi's tree, his golden brown pelt shining dimly in the light. His mane was lighter than his body, and it was tattered miserably. The male's fur was torn in scratches lined with dried blood; the obvious wounds of an angry fight.

"Cane," Midnight whispered in awe and worry. She glanced at Penzi, whose face was somewhat grim.

"The laws of the land are brutal, but he can tell you that himself. Quick, go get him and bring him here. I have herbs that can fix him up." No sooner had the words left Penzi's mouth than Midnight was at the edge of the tree, dropping down branch to reach its base.

Midnight's paws pounded furiously on the ground as she made her way towards Cane, knowing that every moment he spent staggering forward was bringing him closer and closer to passing out. When she was finally about ten feet away from the prince, Midnight stopped in her tracks. Cane's golden amber eyes were clouded over in agony and some of his wounds still dripped blood. The once arrogant and proud male's head was dipped low, and a small line of scarlet liquid fell across his chin.

"Cane…" Midnight whispered dully, shaking her head. The prince's head snapped up and his mouth opened, bubbling out the one word he could find strength to speak.

"Midnight," Cane mumbled, swaying on his paws. Midnight sprang forward just as the prince's eyes closed shut and his knees buckled under him. He collapsed helplessly, sagging over Midnight's shoulder in a limp bundle.

_Please don't let him die,_ Midnight thought desperately and began to drag Cane towards Penzi's tree, moving inch by agonizing inch.

---

Penzi scraped some herbs out of a dried gourd, plastering them thickly to Cane's wounds. She Felt for Cane's pulse and shook her head sadly. "His heart beats weakly; it will take quite a bit to pull him through," the shaman said dryly, applying more paste to the deep cuts in his side. "It will be a while before he wakes up, so I will tell you what happened to him myself." Penzi, done with the task of treating Cane's wounds, straightened and began to speak. "Unlike the Outlanders, who are a close-knit pride of lions due to their harsh circumstances," the shaman started, receiving a knowing glance from Midnight, "the Pridelanders have grown loose and cold, for they have had almost nothing to fear. The customs and family traits have also grown cold. If a queen gives birth to two male cubs, they are to for themselves which of the two will become the future king. As the cubs grow, they dig deeper and deeper into each other's personalities, getting on the other's nerves until one of them snaps. I am assuming that this is what happened to Cane. He and his brother have always been a close match, but I guess Saigon won this fight. He should be the new heir now, and has more power over Cane. He probably banished Cane due to the stress of their worn relationship."

Midnight stared at Cane's limp figure, finding it hard to believe that what Penzi had said was the truth. Saigon had seemed like he cared for his brother, and even stopped Midnight from seeing Cane when he was ill with the memories of his sister. _You're tainting his mind with pictures of the past_… that's what Saigon had said, right? It seemed that the older prince was trying to protect Cane from Midnight's presence, but what if all he was doing was making Cane's ailment worse, gnawing on his nerves like Penzi had said? Midnight's eyes strayed to her paws, which she starred at in confused concentration. Penzi's gaze settled on her for a moment, then the shaman stood and walked slowly to the other side of the hollow, the empty gourds rattling softly as she walked.

Midnight glanced up at her mandrill care keeper and stood, but Penzi shook her staff, signaling for Midnight to stay seated. "I can do no more for Cane now," she said, "but you can. Stay with him until he wakes up."

Midnight gazed at Penzi questionably, wondering what staying next to Cane could possibly do for his health, but the mandrill was turned the other way and didn't notice.

"But what about Shade and Clay?" the black lioness asked, her tail tapping the ground. Penzi parted the leaves in front of her, revealing the two lions sitting at the base of the tree.

"I think you'll find that there are some minds and hearts that are meant to wander. If Clay cannot find land to claim as his own, he will leave before the next sunset to look somewhere else. He is a wanderer; he will not be able to stop traveling until his has found a place to start a new pride," Penzi explained, letting go of the branches she had been holding and stepping back as they whipped back into place. "Shade's heart has been linked with his; she cannot bring herself to stay where he is not."

Midnight blinked in surprised, her heart sinking as she learned that Shade would be traveling with Clay. Her tail twitched, but she made no move to leave Cane's side. Shade was too stubborn and hot-headed; not even her friends could persuade her to change her mind if she was determined to do something.

Penzi stared at Midnight for a moment, but only nodded and swept past her. The shaman descended the branches of the tree, swinging down to the base of its trunk. Midnight watched but was jerked back to reality by a soft murmur.

"Your friend is leaving?"

Midnight glanced down at Cane with a twitch of surprise. His hazel eyes were open and his side rose and fell silently in time with his breathing.

The black lioness' eyes brimmed with tears as she answered his soft whisper, but she forced her voice not to waver. "Yes. She's going to travel with Clay and help him find territory to claim as his own." Midnight glanced down to see Cane's reaction, but he had passed out once again. The black lioness sighed and lay down next to Cane, closing her eyes.

Despite the fact that Midnight was exhausted by the day's events, she couldn't sleep. Her claws sunk into the soft bark of the tree under her, gouging holes into the wood. Finally she relaxed enough to slip into unconsciousness.

---

Midnight stood firmly at the base of the tree trunk, watching as the sun rose above the horizon. A loud scraping, grating noise reached her ears and she turned to see Cane climb stiffly down from the tree's branches. His mane was growing back in patches and his wounds were healing, but most of the deep cuts were still fresh. He padded slowly over to Midnight and lay down, not able to support his weight on his paws any more. He glanced at Midnight and over at the sunset with a look of confusion spread across his face.

"They left," Midnight said softly, her claws sinking into the earth. Tears brimmed in her amber eyes and spilled onto the ground as she slid onto her stomach. Cane's ears flipped forward and he rose to his paws, his muscles rippling under his short pelt. His lips pulled back in a snarl and he sprang towards the sunset, his paws eating up earth as he began to speed up. Midnight gasped, knowing how much damage running would do to Cane's injuries and jumped to her paws. She bolted after the prince, straining to keep him in sight.

As Midnight caught up to Cane, panting heavily for breath, she noticed his deeper wounds were bleeding freely. The prince had slowed to an unsteady trot and he staggered sideways every once and a while. Midnight brushed up against his side and Cane collapsed to the ground, his flanks heaving.

"They left without saying a word, didn't they?" Cane whispered between gasps. He struggled to get to his feet but couldn't get a few inches above the ground before his paws buckled underneath him and he fell once more.

"Yes," Midnight said dully, her tail twitching slightly. Se sat down next to Cane, refusing to show any more sadness in front of him lest his dash off again.

"I wanted to get them; it was rude of them to leave without telling anyone," Cane continued, his breathing becoming more normal. "Plus I know a place where Clay can start a new pride. There's a spot due west of Pride rock; it's small, but it's vacant."

As Midnight learned about the unclaimed territory, her paws itched to chase after Shade and the Kilimanjaro prince. _But that would involve either going straight through the Pridelands of going around it. I'm banished, so I can't go through the Pridelands, and going around it would take days,_ the black lioness thought dismally.

Cane seemed to read Midnight's expression, for he chuckled tiredly. "I want you to go. I'll be fine here; I just need to rest a bit." Midnight tried to intervene, but Cane growled and stopped her. "If I were still prince, I would give you an official order, but I don't have that power anymore. Just go," he said quickly. Midnight hesitated for a moment but stood and began to pad off, glancing back to look at Cane. He smiled slightly, grimacing and closing his eyes.

Midnight had been running for hours, and now she could see the faint silhouettes of two lions in the distance. She slowed to a trot and let a growl slip loose, forcing it to grow into a roar. She pricked her ears and waited for Clay and Shade to respond, but she heard nothing. Instead, one of the lions sprang forward and began to race towards her, its lips pulled back in an angry snarl. It took Midnight only seconds to recognize the slender, small build and pale coat.

"Talla!"

* * *

**Yay, cliffhanger! So Talla's been found, but what about the rest of the Outlanders? More to come soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Talla

**Well, it's Spring Break so, until the end of this week, I'll be able to upgrade much faster! And here we have it, chapter 8! Engoy! 

* * *

**

Ch 8: Talla

Midnight's heart stopped momentarily as Talla leapt forward. The pale lioness's expression changed from a mixture of anger and guarded fear to surprise. She barreled square into Midnight's side, causing them both to topple over in a frenzy of fur and dust. Talla scrabbled off of Midnight and got to her paws.

"Midnight?" she wondered out loud. She backed up slowly, her soft blue eyes taking in every detail of her battered pride mate. "We all thought you were dead."

Midnight was washed over with a wave of sadness for her pride, knowing how devastatingly horrible it felt to think that someone you knew was dead. Midnight's thoughts were interrupted abruptly by Talla.

"But this is great; you're alive!" The pale lioness said happily, nearly jumping from side to side on her paws. Midnight stared at Talla, a look of genuine confusion spread across her face. How could the very lion she believed despised her suddenly be so happy to see her?

Midnight pricked her ears and whirled around at the sound of rustling grasses behind her, readying herself to pounce.

"Midnight stop," Talla said, parting the grasses to reveal an old, scrawny, milky-eyed lioness. "It's Khaz. I found her a few miles away from the pride's old dens. If you pounce on her, it might take all the life out of the lioness that has the most power in our pride."

Midnight gasped and sunk close to the ground, pressing her muzzle against Khaz's warm side. It was no doubt; by her scent it was definitely Khaz. Midnight stood and her tail twitched nervously. "She needs help for her wounds, doesn't she?" Midnight asked. Talla nodded, confirming the obvious.

Midnight's ears swiveled backwards, picking up the slightest rustle in the tree behind her. "Penzi, this is no time for hiding games; Khaz needs your help," she growled. The Shaman dropped out of the tree, swinging her staff indignantly.

"I'm aware of that. It takes a brain to become a shaman, you know," she chattered, walking over to Khaz. She pulled a gourd off of her staff and cracked it open, sloshing some of its contents onto the ground. Penzi smeared the paste over her hands and began to rub it into Khaz's fur, all the while chanting under her breath. When she was finished, the mandrill stepped back slowly. "That's all I can do for her. She'll have to pull through on her own. We should stay here for the night. If she pulls through the next few hours, she'll be fine."

Midnight glanced over at Penzi, catching her eye and shivering. There was a guarded expression on Penzi's face, and it made the black lioness's heart sink.

Talla padded slowly up to Midnight and gave her a sympathetic glance and led her away from Khaz and Penzi.

"I know you really want to think she'll live, but I found her in really bad condition; she could barley stand, let a lone walk. There were all sorts of paw prints around her. Hyena paw prints," the pale lioness whispered. Midnight wanted to claw her right around the face, but all she did was turn and stare at Talla, an unreadable expression on her features. Talla gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Midnight, your face," she gasped. "That scar…"

A low growl rumbled in Midnight's throat, but she subdued it quickly. "It was King Ranre. He's banished me from the Pridelands."

Talla snarled under her breath, but her head snapped up and she smiled. "I can talk him into letting you back! I can talk anyone into anything, you know that!" She said. "Where is this King Ranre?"

Midnight's expression changed from unreadable to astonished. "Really Talla? You really think you can convince his to let me back?" she asked. Talla nodded, and Midnight believed her. "Her lives in the Pridelands. See that shadow over there?" she asked, motioning to a towering silhouette in the distance. Talla nodded briefly. "That's Pride Rock. All the Pridelanders live there."

Talla starred at the dark shadow of Pride Rock, her tail twitching. "It looks so gloomy," she muttered.

"At night it does," Midnight responded. "But in the day it's glorious. The light outlines the grasses and seems to make the rocks glow and the wind blows flower petals around. And the best part is when you climb up to the peak; you can see every-" The black lioness stopped herself, feeling a sudden wave of homesickness. She couldn't believe it; she missed Pride Rock. Talla didn't seem surprised, though. The pale lioness merely stared at the dark silhouette of the rock one second more and padded away, flopping down.

"Once Khaz is fit to walk, we will leave," she said. Midnight smiled and sat down, her eyes straying from Talla to Penzi and Khaz, and then she slid silently onto her stomach and slept.

- - -

When Midnight awoke, Penzi was gone. Talla had perched herself on top of a large, flat stone not to far away and was shivering dully. She sounded, for a moment as if she was coughing, but Midnight's blood turned to ice when she recognized the mournful sound of sobs. Carefully, the black lioness padded over to Talla, her paws making no more than a cold, dull rustle on the ground below her.

"Talla?" Midnight whispered. The pale lioness flinched as if she had been struck and fell silent.

"Khaz didn't make it," came the watery whisper of Talla. "I woke up and her body was all cold and stiff."

Midnight froze, but somehow the hole in her heart from leaving her pride didn't stretch bigger. Tears pooled in her amber eyes and a low whimper sounded in her throat, but she tried to convince herself that this was better for Khaz.

_War with the hyenas seems inevitable; at least now Khaz won't have to suffer through that, _Midnight thought blearily. She padded away from Talla and over to the spot where they had left Khaz the night before, faltering before she parted the coarse grasses and finding her elder's cold, lifeless body. Despite herself, a mournful whimper escaped Midnight's throat and wavered in the cold morning air.

Khaz's body was cold; the sightless eyes had closed forever and her withered figure look almost peaceful as the sun began to rise. Midnight buried her muzzle in her elder's grey fur and cried, her pelt quivering. Before she knew it, the black lioness had closed her eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep once more.

- - -

When Midnight awoke, her body was stiff and aching. She rose to her paws and looked down at Khaz's body, blinking sleep from her eyes. She couldn't believe her old leader was dead. Unable to bear the sight of Khaz's withered shape, Midnight turned away and began to pad over to the rock where she left Talla. She searched around the area, but the pale lioness's scent was trailing away. "Talla?" Midnight roared, hoping the pale-pelted lioness would answer. There was no sound except for the loud, annoyed cawing of a kookaburra in a nearby tree. Midnight parted her jaws to track Talla's scent and began to follow her at a swift pace, her heart sinking as she realized where she was headed. Midnight glanced up at the dark shadow of Pride Rock; she was headed straight for it. When she looked down, the black lioness could make out the widely-spaced paw prints of a running lion. Midnight picked up her pace, hoping she could catch up with Talla.

- - -

Midnight had been padding for only a few minutes when she spotted the dark Silhouette of two lions tussling in the distance. A small breeze swept towards her and blew two very familiar scents: Talla and Cane. Midnight began to sprint towards the two, noticing that one of the two lions had crumpled under the others weight. Midnight slammed into one of the lions and tossing them to the side. It was only after she had back up that Midnight realized she had thrown Talla to the ground. Cane rose to his feet, snarled and was about to pounce on the pale lioness when he noticed Midnight and stopped in his tracks.

"M-Midnight," he stuttered, wondering why she had stopped the fight. The black lioness was panting and had to push Talla firmly aside as she got to her feet and tried to lunge at the prince.

"What are you two _doing_?" Midnight asked with a twinge of anger and surprise. Cane looked struck with indignation.

"Ask her!" he growled. "She's the one who started the fight; and I bet she could tell what kind of state I'm in right now. It's not exactly hard to see my injuries."

Talla growled and tried to spring forward again, but Midnight blocked her.

"He's got the scent of Pridelander all over him! If the Pridelanders had just helped us in the first place, then Khaz wouldn't have been dead!" the pale lioness said angrily. Her lips where pulled back in a snarl and a deep, guttural rumble sounded in her throat.

"Enough!" Midnight roared, swiping her paw over Talla's head and cuffing her around the ears. The pale lioness snarled in surprise and sunk to the ground as Midnight continued talking. "Cane is the _prince_ of the Pridelands. He got banished like me; have some sympathy! He helped me, too… and he was one of my only friends while I was staying at Pride Rock. You should be thanking him, not attacking him!" Midnight snarled, her anger bubbling. Talla looked ashamed and looked at Cane, seeming to apologize silently. Cane still seemed wary though and his fur bristled.

"Who is she, Midnight?" he asked, glancing away from Talla.

"This is Talla," Midnight answered. She glanced down at the pale lioness and nudged her to her feet. "She lived with me in the Pridelands along with Shade and some other lionesses. I don't want you fighting with each other; we'll need all three of us to convince Ranre to let us stay in the Pridelands again."

Midnight could tell that Cane wasn't going to swallow his pride easily as he padded forward and gave Talla a scrutinizing gaze. "I think we'd do just fine with one less lion," he growled. Talla gave him and angry stare, but the prince continued talking. "But if you really say so, Midnight, I guess she can come along."

Midnight smiled and padded past Cane, swiping her tail across Talla's shoulder. "C'mon. It's going to take us all day to get to Pride Rock, but we'll have to pace ourselves _and_ be on alert the entire time."

"I know that," Talla growled, shouldering her way past Midnight and trailing behind Cane. Midnight sighed and followed the two, her head lowered slightly. Midnight couldn't help thinking that the three lions made an awkward sight as they cut a swathe through the thick savannah grasses: an outcast, a beaten prince, and a former Outlander, and chuckled slightly. Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint rustle above her and she glanced up to see a bright blue feathered bird flapping quickly towards Pride Rock. _It's Kiku…we've been spotted_! She growled in her head. She nudged Cane and signaled with her tail up at the bird; the prince let out a fearful growl. Talla glanced up at the majordomo, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"At the rate that Kiku's flying, Father will be sending out a group of lionesses to attack us any minute," Cane said, his voice wavering.

"Run! The faster we get to pride Rock, maybe we can meet up with Nilany and some of the others who might help us," Midnight growled. The three lions began to run as fast as they could towards Pride Rock, but Cane was lagging behind. Midnight faltered and turned to Talla. "Keep going, I have to help Cane. If you get there before me, look for a completely white lioness and tell her that you're my friend. The pale lioness nodded and began to run, her paws a dust-covered blur, towards the towering stone. Midnight padded over to cane, letting him lean heavily on her side for support. They were about to continue running when Cane pushed her down to the ground. A dark, muscular shape flew over Midnight and cane sprang to his feet, his amber eyes blazing.

It took Midnight only seconds to recognize the light beige fur, the tan mane split like his ancestor Simba's, and the white diamond on his forehead.

"Saigon, you'll pay for driving me out of here," Cane growled, pressing himself close to the ground and unsheathing his claws. "I'm going to rip you to shreds, just like you did to me."

"You have no right to be here, Cane," Saigon snarled, padding forward angrily. He glanced towards Midnight and gave her an icy glare. "And neither do you… Sana," he said mockingly, throwing the insult directly at Cane. The dark brown prince lunged forward, ripping his claws across Saigon's shoulder.

Midnight glanced from one prince to the other, wishing she could jump in and help Cane. _No… this is his fight_, she told herself. Her paws quivered for a moment and she sprang away, heading towards Pride Rock. _Cane can handle Saigon. I've got to get to Nilany before King Ranre does,_ she thought.

- - -

Midnight scrabbled up the step-like boulders of pride rock, her ebony claws scraping against the rock with an agonizing screech. She had just barely made it to the top when she felt a searing pain lance up and down her paws. She roared in agony and opened her eyes, snarling at the lion who had pinned her down. "Ranre," she growled slowly, not bothering to place the formal title in his name. The king gave her and icy stare, holding her powerfully above the precipice.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't throw you off the edge," the king snarled. Midnight's voice wavered as she answered.

"Because I think I can help you win the war with the hyenas," the black lioness said slowly.

**

* * *

Hooray for cliffhanger-ish endings.! What will Ranre's decision be? Where is the rest of Midnight's pride? Find out soon and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Showdown

**WOOT! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I haven't died or anything; I'm just having trouble getting things done. Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

**

Ch 9: Showdown

Midnight smiled hopefully as Ranre's face took on an unreadable expression while he mulled over her offer. His claws sunk into her sensitive paws and his amber eyes were alit with an angry fire. The king leaned in close to Midnight, as if to grab her by the loose skin on her neck and haul her back onto Pride Rock. Instead, the black lioness shuddered as his hot breath poured onto her face as he spoke.

"Wrong answer," the king said slowly, dangerously, slacking his grip on Midnight's paws until she seemed to be hanging from the edge by the tips of her toes. She cast a hasty look over her shoulder and gulped, trying to scrabble for a foothold so she could pull herself up. There was nothing there, not a single boulder for her to hook onto.

Midnight felt herself slip and flinched, causing her entire body to fall from the precipice. She braced herself for the bone-braking landing she would endure in seconds, but it didn't come. Instead, she heard a small grunt and felt fur under her paws, and then a pained roar reached her ears. She rolled off of whomever she had landed on and took in the scene, a seed of guilt settling in her stomach. Talla was standing to the side, her eyes wide in shock, but it wasn't she Midnight had landed on. Instead, Nilany lay writhing in the ground. Her stomach was swollen, but it was obvious it would stay that way for long. Her claws were sunk deep into the ground and ripples cascaded along the fur on her flanks; Nilany was in labor.

Midnight knew that if she had landed in a bad spot on Nilany's stomach, she had probably killed the cubs inside of her friend. She looked over her shoulder and snarled at the King that had tossed her so nonchalantly and endangered lives that hadn't yet even been born. She was about to spring forward when a bulky shape shoved past her. She gaped as she noticed it was Clay, his tangled and matted mane flying in the wind, who was charging at the king. Ranre braced himself. As the Kilimanjaro prince began to ascend Pride Rock at a breakneck speed.

Clay flung himself upon Ranre, almost flattening the king with his bulk. Midnight wondered why he was here, and where Shade was, and why Clay had thrown himself so mercilessly on the King. He wasn't a member of the Pridelanders, so why was he challenging the King? Wasn't he satisfied with the unclaimed land he was traveling to earlier? And the last question rang in Midnight's head: how did Nilany suddenly get pregnant. What was to happen with her cubs?

Midnight watched in shock as Ranre tore Clay off of him and tossed the rouge carelessly to the side and began to descend Pride Rock one agonizing step after another. Midnight turned and grabbed Nilany roughly by the scruff, dragging her into the shelter of two large boulders. She had endangered the cubs; the least she could do was get them out of the way of the infuriated king.

Midnight dropped Nilany carefully in the back of the crevice, nosing her side gently and giving her an apologetic gaze for the rough handling. The pale lioness's eyes were glazed over with pain as she reached over and grabbed Midnight's paw with her own.

"You came back," she said breathlessly, "I've missed you."

Midnight found her amber eyes filling with tears. "I missed you too, Nilany," she said slowly. The white lioness released her grip on Midnight and dug her claws into the ground as her stomach gave another quiver.

Midnight turned with a snarl at the sound of paw steps behind her. To her relief, it was only Talla.

"I'll stay with her," the pale lioness said with a flick of her tail. "You should follow the king. I think he's heading over to where we left Cane and his brother."

Midnight's fur bristled and she sprang away from the cave, her paws thudding on the ground in tune with her heart as she sped towards the small shape of the King in the distance. Her claws sunk into the ground and she pinned her ears flat to her head. As she threw herself into the air to attack the king, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Ranre's head turned until he was staring the back lioness in the eyes and he pressed himself to the ground, revealing all of his teeth in anger.

Midnight landed on the king's back with a soft thud. Her claws sunk into his fur and she grabbed onto his mane, her senses blurred as the king let out a massive roar. He twisted under her grip, slamming her onto the ground and blurring his claws in her soft belly fur. Midnight gasped as the king gave her a few sharp cuffs around her ears and then sinking his teeth into her neck.

The black lioness could feel nothing but the pain in her throat. She couldn't breath, she couldn't see, she couldn't think. As her vision began to blur, pictures of all her friends swirled in her head. Nilany, Talla, Shade, Clay and Cane. Then, blackness began to surround her. The last glimmer of hope for her was when a shadow fell over the king and he crumpled to the ground, releasing his grip on her neck.

* * *

Midnight woke several hours later, her flank rising and falling. A throbbing pain spread from her throat to her chest and rang in her ears. The black lioness glanced around her. She was no longer in the middle of the savannah; she was now spread between two of the grass graves, the ones cane had pointed out to be Kovu and Kiara's.

Midnight struggled to her paws and padded away from the graves, limping heavily. Guilt plagued her mind. What had become of Nilany's cubs? With any luck, they might still be alive.

As the black lioness made her way around Pride Rock, she noticed that only a few of the lionesses were out, and they were resting, not hunting. Obviously, Ranre wasn't anywhere near; otherwise Midnight probably wouldn't be alive at all.

Midnight padded over slowly to one of the lionesses. "Where's Nilany?" she asked softly, trying not to agitate her throat. The lioness motioned towards a nearby cave.

Midnight faltered for a moment but walked over to the mouth of the cave and peered in. It was dark; Midnight had to strain her eyes to be able to see anything. She could see Nilany's pale form crouched over something, but she couldn't tell what it was. A smaller pale shape lay limply in the corner of the cave, and it wasn't moving. Midnight placed a paw inside the cave and a squeal erupted from where Nilany was. She padded closer and could hear the soft croons of the one remaining cub.

"Nilany?" she whispered carefully, not wanting to upset the first time mother. The white lioness turned, a squirming cub hanging from her mouth, and looked at Midnight.

"Yes?" she asked calmly. Nilany placed the cub down on the ground, and Midnight got her first good look at it. The cub's front leg was twisted and mangled. Midnight let out a guilty sigh and turned her gaze on Nilany.

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly, turning her head away from the two.

"It's not your fault," Nilany said quickly. "It's _his_ fault. Ranre's," She finished with distain. Her ears swerved backwards and she picked the cub up and carried it outside. Midnight followed her and the two basked in the sunlight, Nilany keeping to herself and grooming her mangled cub.

Midnight kept finding her eyes pulled back to the poor cub's leg. What kind of challenges would it face, having to grow up so different from the rest of the lions in the pride? Would he even make it past his teenage years? And despite Nilany's reassurance, Midnight still felt a lump of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She knew that when the cub was growing up, each and every taunt and jab it received would lay heavier and heavier on her conscious.

* * *

**Be sure to never forget Nilany's poor little cub. I promise it'll be more important later. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
